Legend of Zelda: Temple of Sages
by EvilDestroyer
Summary: After Link heres the screams from Beth, Colin, Ilia, Malo and Talo, and heard a voice telling him about Zant returning, and Link finding a black cloud above Ordon the next morning, Link has to get all the sages to the temple of the sages to grab a sword


Legend of Zelda: Temple of Sages

Chapter 1

The screams

After getting home from killing Ganondorf, putting the Master Sword back into it's pedestal, returning home to put up the Hylian shield, grabbing the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield, Link started to work in the village with the goats, chickens, and mischievous monkeys. One night, Link was sound asleep when he was woken up by a scream that sounded like Beth, Link jumped out of bed, grabbed his Lantern, Ordon Sword, and Ordon Shield, and ran out the door to Beth's house, he kicked the door open, he lifted the Lantern to look for any Shadow Beasts. "Beth?" Link called. "I'm right here Link" Beth said. "Did another Shadow Beast come back?" Link asked. "No, I just had a nightmare about a monster taking me and the other children again" Beth said. Then another scream that sounded like Colin. Link ran outside, closing the door running to Colin's house, kicking down the door as he yelled Colin's name.

"I'm just fine Link, I just had a nightmare is all" Colin said as another scream that sounded like Ilia. Link closed the door and ran to Ilia's house, kicked down one of the doors and was almost hit by Bo's fist, Link shined the lantern in front of his face asking Bo where Ilia was. "She's upstairs, but tell her who you are before you go up there" Bo warned. Link ran up the stairs yelling for Ilia's name, she answered, Link said who he was, and the both began talking about what happened about Beth, Colin, and Ilia. After Link was done talking to Ilia, a scream came from Talo and Malo's house, Link ran down the steps, shut the door behind him, and ran to the house nearly attacked by a hawk, Link kicked down the door asking for Malo and Talo, Talo and Malo were climbing out of bed saying what at the same time. "I heard screaming from here!" Link said. "Talo was screaming so loud I thought that those creatures would hear him" Malo said.

"Quiet Malo! I had a nightmare about those creatures dragging us back to leave us for dead again" Talo said. "This is weird, first it was Beth, next Colin, Then Ilia, and finally you Talo! What could this mean?" Link asked. After Talo and Malo went back to bed and Link left the house, a voice from nowhere began to speak. "Link, the screams are a sign that Zant has returned to turn this world back into Twilight, and you are the only one who can kill Zant again and stop him from turning the world into Twilight. But first you must find the sages in different dungeons so you can go to the temple of sages and return the power of the sages to the blade of Twilight's bane!" Link was puzzled and went to bed. The next morning, everything looked normal until he walked into the village.

There was a big black cloud hanging over the village. Link ran back to his house, grabbed his weapons and items, climbed down from the ladder, got onto Epona, and rode off toward Hyrule when a shadow figure stopped in front of Link, spooking Epona, Link jumped off the horse grabbing his sword and shield when he noticed that the shadow figure was only Midna. Link put away his sword and shield and ran to Midna, giving her a hug. "I was hoping that I would run into you sometime today, anyway, I see that you heard me telling you about the sages and about Zant returning to turn your world into twilight, so we need to return to the Sacred grove to get the Master Sword and return to Ordon Village to grab your Hylian Shield. After Link had grabbed the Master Sword and grabbed the Hylian Shield from his house. Midna teleported Link to the front of the Forest temple, Link started to walk up to the temple when a bunch of monkeys appeared in front of the temple door, Link continued to walk toward the temple door, the monkeys let Link open the door and all of them walk through the door.

Chapter 2

The Forest Temple

After the monkeys helped Link get to the boss's door, he opened the door, and ran inside, the door slammed behind him surprising Link, he started to look around for the enemy when he noticed a sword stuck in the ground covered with vines, then a soldier walked up to the sword, grabbed the sword. "I am the sage of the Forest, if you are truly the hero of time, then you must defeat me to prove that you are the hero of time" The sage said pulling the sword out of the ground with the vine remaining on the blade, Link grabbed his sword and shield ready to fight when the design on the shield attacked Link, he dodged the design that was actually a Deku Baba, the deku baba turned to attack Link, he did a shield bunt, then he did a helm splitter to destroy the Deku Baba, the sage charged at Link , he dodged the blade, put away his sword and shield for the bow, took a fire arrow, and fired it, burning the shield to a crisp. The sage pulled out his other sword and charged at Link, deflecting every arrow that was fired at him, Link put away his bow for his sword and Shield, charging at the sage, Link did the back slice, but was slashed by one of the sage's swords. Link got up a little dazed but still had his sword and Shield in his hands, the sage charged again but Link dodged in time when one of the sages swords were stuck into the wall, Link took his chance, charged, twirled his sword, jumped, and stabbed the sword deep into the sage's back, the sage disappeared and reappeared behind Link. "Well done Hero of Time, now take this Ocarina of Time and from now on, you'll be the leader of the sages" the sage said tossing Link the Ocarina of Time and pulling out his forest harp. Both Link and the sage played the Minuet of Forest song, making a green sphere appear out of the ground, Link grabbed it and the sage disappeared. Midna appeared saying that Link needed five more sage spheres in order to make it to the temple of sages, then Link was teleported out of the temple by Midna.

Chapter 3

Death Mountain

When Link returned to the top of Death Mountain, he was greeted by all the gorons, but the sad part was that the sage of fire was killed by Ganondorf, Link was angry and was starting to turn into Wolf Link until Midna touched him on the shoulder and told him no, but Gor Goron said that the only way to revive him was to play the Bolero of Fire in the temple. Just then, a Giant lava monster that looked like a giant lava Ogre came out from behind the door and attacked Link. Link pulled out his bow but the lava Ogre bashed him into the wall with the chains that were hanging by his arms and legs, Link stood up, looking for his bow but didn't have enough time to look when the chain came to hit him again, he dodged the chains, put on the Iron boots, grabbed the chain, but was pulled by the Lava Ogre and slammed into another wall, he stood up. Took off the iron boots, grabbed his double clawshots, fired the clawshot, grabbing the medallion, slashing the medallion with his sword, causing the Ogre to groan in pain, Link jumped from the Ogre before being pulled over the Ogre's head, Link finally found his bow, ran over, grabbed it, and fired an arrow at the Ogre's Medallion, the Ogre looked to see where the arrow was shot, Link fired another arrow, but the tip of the arrow turned blue, freezing the Ogre, the ogre shattered, revealing the Sage of Fire badly wounded, Link ran to him throwing the bow away in time to catch the sage in his arms. "So, you are the one that everyone is calling the hero of time, then play the Bolero of Fire so I can turn into the sage sphere of fire" the sage said coughing. Link grabbed his Ocarina of Time and played the Bolero of Fire, turning the sage into the sage sphere of fire.

Chapter 4

Lake Hylia

When Link returned to Lake Hylia, he noticed that there were no Zoras at, near, or in the lake. Link started walking when he noticed something moving in the water. Link grabbed his shield hoping to deflect whatever was thrown at him, the creature vanished when Link pulled out his shield, Link put away his shield, the creature was behind Link, the creature jumped up and attacked Link. The creature looked like Morpha with tentacles coming out around it's neck (if it had a neck.) Link grabbed a bomb, and threw it at Morpheel, the creature ate the bomb, but the creature exploded from eating the bomb, and the creature returned back into the lake. Link started to walk again when a tentacle grabbed Link's foot, and took him underneath the water. Link put on his Zora suit, grabbed his sword, and sliced the tentacle and got away, Morpheel jumped out of the water and transformed into a Kargorak. Link grabbed his Bow, and shot two arrows, one of them turned red, and the other turned blue. The Kargorak died and the Morpheel returned. Link shot three arrows at it, all three arrows turned yellow and destroyed the monster, revealing the sage of water.

"Well done Link Hero of Time, now play the Serenade of Water so I can help you on your journey to collect the rest of the sages!" the sage of water said. Link and the sage of water played the Serenade of water and the sage of water turned into the sage sphere of water.

Chapter 5

Snowpeak Mountain

When Link returned to Snowpeak mountain, he noticed that Yeta and Yeto weren't in their house, he started to walk when he noticed a gigantic ice shard the size of the house crashed into the house in front of Link, the shard shattered revealing tons of ice warriors. Link grabbed his sword and shield when the ice warriors attacked. Link did a back flip to dodge the swords but Link noticed that something was sticking out of his back, he looked down and noticed an ice spear had pierced him, he pulled the spear out, dodged the blades, threw the spear at the ice warrior, grabbed his bow, fire four arrows that turned into Fire Arrows melting the ice warrior revealing the sage of Darkness. "Link Hero of Time, play the Nocturne of Shadow so I can help you with you journey to find the rest of the sages!" the sage of darkness said. Link and the sage of Darkness played the Nocturne of Shadow. Then the sage turned into the sage sphere of darkness.

Chapter 6

Arbiter's Grounds

When Link returned to the Arbiter's Grounds, he noticed that The sage of Light was fighting Zant and Ganondorf. When Link caught up to the fight, the sage started to turn into a Sand Warrior. Link pulled out his sword and shield, and attacked. The sage sank into the sand, came up behind Link, and attacked, Link dodged the blade but was slashed in the stomach by the sand warrior, Link gripped his stomach and attacked the warrior. The sand warrior again sank and reappeared and slashed Link's back, Link asked Midna if he could turn into wolf Link, she said yes and was turned into wolf link but was slashed deeply in the stomach, blood was dripping from the wound, Link attacked the sand warrior, the sand warrior sank into the sand, Link used his senses to find the warrior, Link dodged the sword and attacked the warrior, Link returned to human form and slashed the heck out of the warrior before the warrior was destroyed revealing the sage of light, and Link and the sage played the Prelude of Light

turning the sage into the sage sphere of Light.

Chapter 7

Temple of Sages

Link was teleported to the front of the temple of sages, Link ran inside, found the sword on the ground destroyed in 4-5 parts. "Zant did this, he knew that you would go after the sword so he destroyed the sword so you couldn't destroy him!" Link said to himself. Midna started to cry when the sages appeared, restoring the sword back into the pedestal. Link walked up to the sword, the sword started to push him away, Link realized that he needed to be Wolf Link to have the sword accept him, Midna turned him into the wolf, Link walked up to the blade again, the blade started to glow accepting Link, returning him to human form, Link grabbed the sword, pulling the blade out of the pedestal, then Link was teleported to the twilight realm where Ganondorf was on the ground bleeding in front of Zant. "Why Zant, why did you want to get rid of me?" Ganondorf said coughing. "I want to get rid of you for your triforce of power so that I can finally get my revenge on Midna and Link!" Zant said doing his little kid temper tantrums. Link ran toward Zant, jumped and stabbed Zant, but what he actually stabbed was Zelda. "Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Link screamed and Zelda fell into Link's arms. Link started to cry and say: You B*****D! You'll pay for this! Charging at Zant again, but Ganondorf rose up in front of Link, grabbed his sword, and started to attack Zant before cutting his head off. Ganondorf turned to look at Link, at Midna, then at the (fake) dead Zelda body. Link started to cry but Ganondorf said that she's not really dead, Link was surprised. "She's still in her castle, so don't worry about it, the only thing you killed was a shadow, this one Zant used to get inside your mind and bring out Zelda making you and Midna think that you killed Zelda" Ganondorf said leaving. "Oh, and another thing Link, if you truly love someone, tell them how you feel, don't keep it bottled up inside because if you do, then you'll just be hurting yourself not telling the girl you love how you feel, and you also have the triforce of courage, so use that courage to tell the ones you love how you feel, okay?" Ganondorf said before teleporting back to Hyrule. "Link!" Midna said. "Yeah Midna?" Link asked. "Link I-I-I Love you, Link" Midna finally said running up to Link hugging him. Link started to hug Midna and whispered: "I love you too"

When Link returned to Hyrule, Midna told Link whenever he wanted to see her, she gave him a twilight ball and Midna started to teleport but Link grabbed her arm, stopping her, Link pulled her in kissing her on the lips and letting her go. Midna teleported back to the Twilight Realm, Link returned to Ordon, and began working to help around the village again thinking about what Ganondorf said to him about telling the ones he loved how he really felt.


End file.
